wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Sephiroth
Sephiroth is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII, and one of the major antagonists in its extended universe. In spin-off appearances, Sephiroth is depicted as Cloud Strife's archenemy, and is seen as a symbol of Cloud's troubled past that haunts him. Sephiroth is a former renowned SOLDIER, who became twisted. Before his fall from grace, Sephiroth was one of the most lauded success stories of the Shinra Electric Power Company's SOLDIER program. A great warrior idolized by the public and infantrymen alike for his strength and discipline in combat, Sephiroth's many successes in the field of battle during the conflicts surrounding the Shinra Electric Power Company's bid for global domination led to his status as a celebrity war hero and the poster boy for both the Shinra Military and the company's SOLDIER program. Learning of his true origins drove him insane, causing him to be driven by a new desire to destroy the world. Sephiroth is the most dangerous evil villain that killed Chris's rich parents like Lindsey and Nelson in car crash, and then Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife adopted 10-12 year old Christopher Thorndyke and one of the henchmen of Devil Kazuya and the JDG-00X Devil Gundam. Appearance Sephiroth is a tall man with a muscular build. He wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, with his leather SOLDIER suspenders crossed over it. Sephiroth's long silver hair has bangs parted to either side of his face. Sephiroth has green cat-like eyes and wields the Masamune, a seven-foot long katana he is rarely seen without. His battle stance with the sword is to hold it over his left shoulder with the blade curving downward. Sephiroth usually wields the Masamune two-handed. In later appearances a single black wing emerges from his right shoulder. Sephiroth is left-handed, but has been depicted wielding his sword in his right hand in many pieces of art and merchandise. Personality Prior to his madness, as shown in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Sephiroth maintains an outwardly professional demeanor during his time at Shinra. While his cold exterior and professional attitude turn people away, he is not anti-social, as he values his friendship with his only friends Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos, and willingly tells Zack and Tifa about Mako and Materia on Mt. Nibel. At times, Sephiroth acts more humane and caring than his reputation would suggest, disobeying orders due to conflict of interest if it would impact his friends, and offering his blood for a transfusion to help Genesis when he was injured. Sephiroth is intelligent and respects those he deems worthy—he considers Professor Gast Faremis a great scientist, but scorns Professor Hojo. Well-spoken and graceful, Sephiroth is calm, collected, and in control, and he has a dry sense of humor. Rarely, he can be frustrated and caught off-guard. As the strongest SOLDIER alive, Sephiroth is confident to the point of arrogance. Despite this, he has no interest in personal fame or glory, as he tells Genesis, who envies Sephiroth's reputation as a hero, that he can have it. Following his fall into insanity, Sephiroth retains most of his personality traits, but becomes murderous, ruthless, and vengeful. He develops a messiah complex, proclaiming he is "the chosen one" destined to lead the Planet. He becomes sadistic, as he enjoys mentally torturing Cloud. Sephiroth is devoted to Jenova and its cause, even though its body serves as little more than his avatar. It is also stated he is now an agent carrying out Jenova's will. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon Category:Villains Category:Enemies Of Sonic And Cloud